Chrobin Week Day 4: Myth
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince who found a woman laying on the ground... (Slight Lucina/Inigo.)


**I've actually been enjoying writing for this. It's nice to have a reason to be motivated to write so much more than I usually do in the span of a week (which the reason is a limited time). Anyways. You're probably wondering, "Huh? Where's Day 3 of 'Dancing'?" Well... I hate to admit it, but I have NO idea how to write dancing, nor do I know any styles of dancing NOR have I ever danced once in my life. ...Is that normal?**

* * *

Two children, a girl and a boy, scuffled around, taking their usual positions in front of the rocking chair that their mother sat in. It was story time. The blue-haired woman chuckled as they looked up at her, with eager expressions and energetic eyes. Picking up the thick book that rested on her lap, she cleared her throat softly, before beginning to speak.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a prince who found a woman laying on the ground. He helped her up, and soon after, she joined his group called the Shepherds. They marched to several lands, helping those in need and saving many. After a terrible war with the prince's homeland's neighboring country, he took up the throne as exalt in place of his eldest sister. His country wondered whom he'd take as his wife."_ She halted for a moment, smiling. "Can you guess who she was?"

The children both opened their mouths, speaking at the same time. "The woman he found!" Their mother nodded, a bright gleam in her eyes. She looked down at the book she held open in her hands once again, continuing.

 _"They had a child, and both were overjoyed. But one day, they were both needed again to fight evil once more. They sailed across the seas, to travel to the continent that threatened to conquer all. The woman pulled off the impossible. With her incredible strategies, the army won yet again, defeating the empire who called himself the 'Conqueror.' They traveled back home, but as soon as they returned, the exalt received a message from his loyal knight. The king of their neighboring country had invited them to claim the gemstone, Sable, to complete the Fire Emblem, a legendary treasure that would save the world from the Fell Dragon himself, Grima."_ The children were practically on the edge of their knees from the floor, their mouths gaping open.

 _"But it was a trap!"_ She suddenly said. The children gasped, holding each other. The girl squeaked, "Wh-what happened next?"

The mother froze. She didn't think they would listen for this long. As quietly as possible, she took in a breath, and smiled the best she could.

 _"Of course, they defeated the attackers. But the king had stolen the Fire Emblem!"_ They gasped once again, whimpering words such as 'oh no!'

 _"It was then, that they found out the woman was actually Grima in the future. But, with everyone's reassurance and faith in her, they swiftly tracked down the evil man, and when they found him, they had successfully reclaimed the Fire Emblem. However, the Fell Dragon, Grima, had been resurrected once again!"_ The children trembled. She noticed, and concerned, asked them, "Would you like me to stop?" Of course, though, they quickly shook their heads fast in response. Sighing, she began to read the last part of the story.

 _"However, with the new-founded power of the exalt's powerful sword, and the help of the Divine Dragon, Naga, they were able to fight Grima. After a long, hard battle, the Vessel of Grima was finally brought down to her knees. As the exalt prepared to seal Grima away..."_ She stopped for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. _"...his wife suddenly stopped him...and put a final end to her other self...sacrificing herself."_ When she looked up from the book, the children's mouths were wide open. It looked like they were about to cry.

 _"...After the battle, everyone went back home. Grima was now gone forever...and the exalt continued to look after his kingdom, and his daughter. ...The end."_ She could practically sense how hard her children's hearts had broken, as they both wailed. "Whaaaaaat!? What happened to her!? Where did she go!?"

She shook her head, smiling sadly. _"They continued to look and look for her...but they never found her."_ They both wailed again. Smiling softly, with sadness in her eyes, she stood up and laid the book on a table next to the chair. "Now, it's time for bed."

The children pouted, whining. "Aww!" the boy said, crossing his arms. Their mother giggled softly, leaning down to his sister's height. "Dear, could you make sure that your brother doesn't try to stay up again?" she asked her daughter with a smile. Her eyes shone as a bright smile was brought to her face. No matter the request, she would always be very happy to do anything for her mother. "Yes, Mommy!" Rolling his eyes, the boy began to walk to their room, his sister following close behind him, humming.

As soon as they went into their room, she sighed, wiping the tears that had just started forming in her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, bringing her against something firm. "I'm sorry, dear," a thickly accented voice spoke. She shook her head, her hand reaching up to rest on her husband's cheek. "It's okay, Inigo. I just...can't move on." He nodded against her shoulder, slowly unhooking his arms from her. "Well, I'll go put the kiddos to bed for you. Meanwhile, you should check the door. Something arrived for you while you were reading," he said as he was walking to their children's room, winking at her.

Raising her eyebrows, she stood there for a moment, before walking over to the door at the front of their house. Lightly resting her hand against the doorknob, she hesitantly opened it, slightly wary from the way her husband had been acting when he mentioned that something was there for her.

She looked down, and saw a white envelope. Bending down to pick it up, she saw that it was, indeed, for her. It had her name on it, but she didn't recognize the handwriting. That alarmed her, since the only people who knew her name was her father, the others from the future, and a couple members of the group she once traveled with.

As she teared it open, she slipped out the paper that was folded neatly inside it. As her eyes scanned over the letter, they widened.

 _'To my daughter, Lucina_

 _How have you been doing? I've heard that you're living with Inigo now, and have two children of your own. I'm so happy for you. I had dreams about you as I was gone in whatever dimension I was trapped in, about you living and being happy. I hope, that if you're okay with it, I'll be able to actually see that soon._

 _I'm back. It's me. I've finally returned._

 _From,_

 _your mother, Alexa.'_


End file.
